doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:14ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2002-2003 |episodios = 22 }} La decimocuarta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 3 de noviembre de 2002 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 2003. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 6 de julio de 2003 al 18 de enero de 2004. Anterior temporada: Anexo:13ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción *Esta temporada sería la última en doblarse en Audiomaster 3000, que posteriormente cerraría sus puertas y la serie pasaría a doblarse en Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales. *Han habido cambios en algunos personaje secundarios: **José García continuó sustituyendo a Agustín Sauret en el papel de Ned Flanders por cuestiones de salud. García estuvo presente en casi toda la temporada como el personaje, a excepción del episodio ¿Dónde está mi rancho? donde Sauret lo retoma. **Esta temporada contó con el ingreso de Sebastián Llapur como la nueva voz fija del Abuelo Simpson. Previo a eso, Humberto Vélez lo dobló en tres ocasiones. **Martin Prince deja de ser doblado por Laura Torres, es reemplazada por otras actrices: Berenice Vega, Mariana Ortiz y Ana Lobo. **Continúa los cambios de voces en los niños, como Rafa Gorgory. Se hace evidente la poca participación de Laura Torres en el doblaje. **La mayoría de los ambientes se dejan en la versión original de inglés. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 292: La casita del horror XIII (The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror 13") 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * En el segundo segmento aparece Rafa doblado por Laura Torres, en el siguiente acto, Rafa es doblado por Mayra Arellano, quien retorna por un tiempo al personaje (llevaba doblándolo entre las temporadas 8 al 12). Episodio 293: Como pasé mis vacaciones de verano (How I Spent My Strummer Vacation) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * En el bosque, el ambiente se escuchan mujeres gritando al ver a Nick Jagger y Keith Richards. Cuando solo habían muchos hombres que son conocidos. * En este episodio, al igual que en South Park, se tradujo "Guitar Hero" de manera tradicional como "Héroe de Guitarra". * En los créditos, cuando se ven a los Rolling Stones de la vida real quienes se encuentran grabando, tras grabar sus líneas Elvis Costello, se escucha la voz de Humberto Vélez introducida. Esto se debe a que accidentalmente pusieron los retakes cubiertos de escenas anteriores, ya que son los mismos que hicieron en respectivas en dichas escenas y las editaron para no redoblarse como es costumbre en los doblajes. Episodio 294: Bart contra Lisa contra el tercer año (Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * El granjero en su primera aparición es doblado por Alfonso Mellado, pero en la escena en el camión con Bart, Lisa y compañía, es doblado por Andrés García. Episodio 295: Las curvas de Marge (Large Marge) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * Miguel Ángel Sanromán retorna a Jimmy Carter, ya que lo había doblado en el episodio "Detrás de la risa" de la temporada 11. * Por segunda vez, Jorge Roig interpreta a Montgomery Burns en las canciones, ya que hace su única aparición en ésta. La primera fue en el episodio "Todos bailan, todos cantan" de la temporada 9. * Por razones desconocidas, Marge no es interpretada en las canciones con la voz de Nancy MacKenzie. En esta ocasión, es interpretada por una cantante desconocida y no vuelve a repetirse tal como en "Todos bailan, todos cantan" que sí fue su voz cantada. Episodio 296: Un nuevo hogar (Helter Shelter) Episodio 297: El gran detective criminal (The Great Louse Detective) 'Canciones' Episodio 298: Edna especial (Special Edna) Episodio 299: El padre que sabía muy poco (The Dad Who Knew Too Little) Episodio 300: Los brazos fuertes de mamá (The Strong Arms of the Ma) Episodio 301: Pide cualquier cosa (Pray Anything) Episodio 302: Emancipación (Barting Over) Episodio 303: La encrucijada de Lisa (I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can) Episodio 304: Nace una nueva estrella (A Star is Born Again) Episodio 305: Krusty va a Washington (Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington) Episodio 306: El presidente (C.E. D'oh) Episodio 307: Reencuentro con el firmamento (Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky) Episodio 308: Tres gays en un condominio (Three Gays of the Condo) 'Canciones' Episodio 309: ¿Dónde está mi rancho? (Dude, Where's My Ranch?) 'Canciones' * (*) Coros * (**) Confirmado por Jorge Roig. 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Agustín Sauret retorna únicamente a su personaje fijo, Ned Flanders, pese a que José García lo reemplaza en toda la temporada. * La canción "Todos odian a Ned Flanders", las líneas de Flanders no se interpretan por lo que se deja en mudo y cubierto con las líneas de Humberto Vélez y Jorge Roig. * Homero utiliza varias veces la expresión "perros de la calle", como referencia al programa de radio argentino, de mismo nombre, que se emite por radio Metro. Humberto Vélez, quien entonces era el encargado de personificar la voz de Homero Simpson, tenía y tiene una estrecha relación con el programa "Perros de la Calle", y con Andy Kusnetzoff (conductor del programa), quién le pidió como un guiño hacía el programa, que el nombre del mismo fuera incorporado por él en un capítulo. Episodio 310: El perro cobarde (Old Yeller Belly) Episodio 311: Detengan a mi mujer por favor (Brake My Wife, Please) Episodio 312: La guerra de Bart (The Bart of War) 'Curiosidades' * El canal Comedy Central es traducido como "El canal de las comedias", debido a que en esa época dicho canal no existía en Latinoamérica y se tenía muy poco conocmiento. * Stan Marsh hace un cameo por la televisión de Bart, el personaje es doblado por Carlos Íñigo, quien lo ha doblado en la serie South Park en la primera temporada para la versión con censura. Episodio 313: Moe se convierte en niñera (Moe Baby Blues) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe